


Beautiful Flowers For Him

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [12]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: A bouquet of many kinds, Adorable, Black Hat is nice to him, Blushing, Fluff, He gives flowers to Flug, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slight Romance and Love, The eldritch demon gets flustered, The human scientist gave a hug and kiss to Black Hat, They have feelings for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Just some fluffy Paperhat ♡





	Beautiful Flowers For Him

Black Hat was standing out of the lab. He sensed Dr. Flug's presence, liking it. He has also always liked his human scientist's warmth.

 

He was deep in his thoughts. There's some flowers in his hand, a beautiful bouquet for him.

 

These flowers are blue Iris, red roses, purple lilacs, and orange tulips. All wrapped together in a nicely tied with a black ribbon.

 

Black Hat smiled to himself.

 

He puts that bouquet behind his back and he tried to act natural, like he normally does.

 

Although, he was a little bit nervous. He slightly shaked it away.

 

The eldritch demon walked in there and over to the younger male (he is older than him, after all). 

 

“Hello, Flug.” Black Hat said, after he cleared his throat.

 

Flug slightly got startled, not knowing his boss was here until now. He haven't jumped tho.

 

Black Hat didn't seem to mind.

 

“S-sir! Sorry, I-I got sleepy for a second. I d-didn’t know you were there.” Flug said to him.

 

Black Hat nodded his head. “It's alright.”

 

“I a-almost got the device done. It'll be f-finished soon.” Flug has a small smile.

 

Black Hat also had a slight smile. “That's good.”

 

Flug stares behind his shoulder, at the eldritch demon. He was glad that Black Hat is in a good mood, although he noticed that his boss also acted nervously. Why is that?

 

The scientist snapped out of it. Because of Black Hat's low and deep voice, but it wasn't in a threatening way.

 

“I got you something..”

 

Flug was a little bit shocked.

 

Black Hat pulled out the flowers and pushed them into Flug's chest.

 

Flug holds the flowers, gently and carefully in his arms. He saw how pretty they are. They also smelled good, having a nice scented.

 

“Really? For me?” he asked him.

 

Black Hat nods his head again, slowly now. He was also acting shyly, blushing a bit. He was unsure if Dr. Flug would like them.

 

Flug noticed that darkened blush, tinted on Black Hat's cheeks. He thought that it was adorable.

 

He also saw how the eldritch demon acted. He knew that his boss had nothing to worry about.

 

Because in fact, Flug actually does like the flowers. He loved them a lot.

 

Flug smiled again, it being under his paperbag.

 

He had put the flowers down on a table, in a gentle way, to not rid this nice gift that Black Hat gave to him.

 

“I love these flowers, Black Hat. They're beautiful.” Flug truly meant it.

 

“I'm glad that you do.” This eldritch demon had replied at that.

 

Flug gets closer to him. He wrapped his arms around that eldritch demon. He was holding him.

 

He hugs Black Hat and gives a kiss to him, on the right cheek.

 

“Thank you, _Jefe_.” Flug also said to the dark, older villain. He stared at him. 

 

Black Hat blushed a bit again. He was also staring at Flug, silently.

 

“You’re welcome.” His quiet was quiet, but full of slight happiness. For the first time, in awhile.

 

They both stayed there, with each other. In this nice silence. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's short, but I also wanted something sweet ❤ So I wrote this one-shot :) 😊💕
> 
> I hope you all loved this one-shot ❦
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day ♥
> 
> This was a fluffy One-shot that I wrote, the next one I'II be posting later. It's gonna have slight smut ;) So watch out for that xDD ♡ ⚣


End file.
